Pembunuhan Ruang Tertutup
by Shinichi Kudo 44
Summary: Terjadi pembunuhan ruang tertutup di SMU Teitan! yang terbunuh adalah Pak Kepala Sekolah, apakah Shinichi bisa memecahkan kasusnya! Simak ceritanya dan berikan review! Last Chapter update! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my 3rd fic! Kali ini genrenya mistery.. aku gak bisa bikin Rimance =A=

**Pembunuhan Ruang Tertutup**

**Detektif Conan ****Aoyama Gosho**

**Pembunuhan Ruang Tertutup ****Shinichi Kudo 44**

**Genre: **Mistery

**Pairing: **Shinichi & Ran

**Note: **Disini ada adegan Shinichi memecahkan kasus ruang tertutup

**Warning**: GaJe, Typo merajalela, (little) OOC

**Summary: **Disini Conan sudah menjadi Shinichi

3

2

1

**Pembunuhan Ruang Tertutup**

Pagi hari yang cerah, terlihat 2 orang sedang pergi ke sekolah bersama yaitu Shinichi dan Ran. Kini mereka berdua sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, Shinichi terus manja kepada Ran dan Ranpun memanjakan Shinichi. Setelah sampai disekolah disana terlihat Sonoko dan Makoto yang pindah sekolah ke SMU Teitan. Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya ke kantor kepala sekolah yang berada di lantai 3. Disana terlihat kepala sekolah yang sedang membuka 1 pintu jendela kayu dan menghirup udara segar. Pak kepala sekolah yang melihat Shinichi sedang menatapnya memnaggil Shinichi "Shinichi-kun! Tolong ke kantorku sebentar ya! Aku ingin bicara padamu!" Sontak Shinichi langsung menjawab "I—iya.. pak!" Shinichi langsung pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah.

Setelah sampai disana Shinichi langsung mengetuk pintu "tok! Tok! Tok!" dari dalam ruangan terdengar suara "Silakan masuk" Shinichi langsun masuk, terlihat disana terlihat ruangan yang rapi, lantai kayu yang bersih, jendela kayu yang tak berdebu, gorden untuk menutup jendela yang bersih sekali. Shinichi takjub melihatnya, setelah itu Shinichi langsung duduk di kursi yang di sediakan kepala sekolah mereka pun mulai bicara

Shinichi: "Ada apa pak bapak memanggil aku kesini?"

Kepala Sekolah: "Ah, tidak aku Cuma ingin bicara tentang nilai-nilaimu yang sangat bagus"

Shinichi: "ah.. Arigatou"

Kepala Sekolah: "Douita.. bagaimana kalau kita membuat acara?"

Shinichi: "Acara apa?"

Kepala Sekolah: "hm.. seperti acara menyambut kau yang sudah masuk sekolah lagi dari liburmu untuk memecahkan kasus sulit selama 2 bulan"

Shinichi: "oh.. oke baiklah!, aku permisi sebentar ya. Sepertinya kelas akan dimulai"

Kepala Sekolah: "oh, baiklah"

Shinichi langsung keluar pintu dan masuk ke kelasnya.

**Jam Istirahat:**

"TRENG!" bunyi jam pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, Shinichi langsung ke luar kelas dan makan bekal sambil bercanda dengan sahabatnya Makoto, Sonoko dan kekasihnya Ran.

Setelah selesai makan Shinichi pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah "Tok tok tok" bunyi ketukan pintu yang diketuk Shinichi, di dalam tak ada jawaban Shinichi langsung memutar kenop pintu tapi terkunci dari dalam Shinichi berfirasat buruk 'Jangan-jangan.. terjadi sesuatu dengan kepala sekolah?' batin Shinichi. Ran yang kebetulan lewat melihat Shinichi sedang panik dan menghampiri Shinichi "Ada apa Shinichi?" Shinichi yang melihat Ran, dengan panik ia menjawab "RAN! Kau bisa karate kan? Cepat dobrak pintu ini!" Ran yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu langsung mendobrak pintu setelah di buka ternyata di pojok ruangan terdapat kepala sekolah yang ditikam Shinichi dan Ran secara refleks langsung kaget melihatnya, mereka berdua menghampiri pak kepala sekolah yang ada di pojok ruangan, Ran yang ketakutan berteriak, mendengar teriakan itu ada 3 orang yang ada di ruangan itu karena kaget melihat teriakan Ran, Shinichi mencurigai mereka sebagai tersangka, Shinichi langsung menelpon polisi dan ambulans.

Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? Silakan tunggu chapter berikutnya!

Reviewnya ya!

Gomen kalo kependekan ceritanya ya! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Truth

Hello minna~ aku rela bikin FF ini jam setengah 12 malem biar FF ini cepet selesai, lanjut aja ya

**Pembunuhan Ruang Tertutup**

**Detektif Conan ****Aoyama Gosho**

**Pembunuhan Ruang Tertutup ****Shinichi Kudo 44**

**Genre: **Mistery & Crime

**Pairing?: **Maybe Shinichi & Ran

**Warning: **(little) OOC, banyak typo, dan EYD yang tidak bagus -_-

**Note**: Kasusnya terinspirasidari Volume 28 dan Movie 1

5

4

3

2

1

**Pembunuhan Ruang Tertutup**

TEENOT TEENOT

**Shinichi's POV**

Terdengar suara ambulans dan mobil polisi dari luar, Inspektur Mgure sudah datangkah?

Sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa menjelaskan kasus ini, kasus ini sangat aneh.. mungkinkah pembunuhan ruang tertutup? Dan, yang kuciragai adalah 3 orang yang langsung menghampiri kami saat Ran berteriak..

**END Shinichi's POV**

"Shinichi?" terdengar suara dari seorang pria yang tampaknya Shinichi sangat kenal dengan orang itu

"Inspektur Megure ya? Oh! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" Shinichi yang menyadari itu suara inspektur ia langsung menghampiri Inspektur dan sedikit berpelukan

"Kali ini kasus apa Shinichi?" Tanya Inspektur Megure

"Pak kepala sekolahku dibunuh.. sepertinya penyebab kematiannya adalah dipukul dengan benda tumpul tepat di bagian selaput otak, dia tidak akan bisa selamat dan sepertinya ini pembunuhan ruang tertutup, karena waktu aku datang disini pintunya dikunci dari dalam" kata Shinichi membalas pertanyaan Inspektur Megure

"hm.. begitu ya? Sepertinya.. ini sulit untuk diselidiki.." kata insoektur Megure sambil menopang dagunnya "Takagi! Miwako!" teriak inspektur Megure megure memanggil Takagi dan Miwako

"Apa pak?" jawab Takagi dan Miwako bersamaan sambil menghampiri Inspektur Megure

"Panggil tim penyelidik!" kata inspektur Megure

"Baik pak!" Takagi dan Miwako menjawabnya bersamaan sambil membentuk tangan hormat

1 Jam Kemudian

"Pak! Di catatan korban ditemukan tulisan pulpen yang sepertinya ditulis sebelum ajal korban!" kata salah satu anggota tim penyelidik

"Mana?" kata Inspektur Megure dengan panik, Shinichi yang ada disana hanya melngikuti inspektur dan tim penyelidik

"vier – tres" kata Inspektur Megure yang mengeja kata-kata yang terdapat dalam catatan pak kepala sekolah itu

"coba lihat Inspektur.." kata Shnichi sambil mengambil catatan itu dari inspektur "vier – tres? Apaini?" kata Shinichi sambil membuka 1 lembar halaman ternyata ada satu tulisan lagi "Berlin – Barcelona?" kata Shinichi sambil mengeja catatan itu

Inspektur Megure yang bingung melihat Shinichi mengatakan hali itu bertanya pada Shinichi "eh? Ada apa Shinichi?"

Shinichi langsung membalas "ini inspektur.. di lembar berikutnya dalam catatan itu ada sebuah tulisan, tulisanhya 'Berlin – Barcelona'" kata Shinichi sambil memberikan catatan itu kembali pada inspektur

"hm.. Berlin – Barcelona? Kalau tidak salah Berlin ada di Jerman dan Barcelona ada di Spanyol, benarkan Shinichi?" kata Inspektur Megure yang melihat catatan itu

"iya inspektur.." Kata Shinichi singkat

"PAK! Kami menemukan 3 orang yang tidak punya alibi pada saat kejadian!" Kata seorang pria yang bernama Wataru Takagi

"APA? Cepat bawa 3 orang yang sebagai tersangka itu kemari!" kata Inspektur Megure sambil berteriak pada Takagi

5 Menit Kemudian:

"Ini ke 3 orang itu inspektur!" kata Takagi sambil membawa 3 orang itu ke tempat kejadian

"Silakan perkenalkan diri anda pada kami dan alibi anda, mulai dari anda yang sebelah kiri" kata Inspektur Megure sambil menunjuk seorang yang berada di paling kiri dari 3 tersangka

"Namaku Kunisue Watare, aku adalah salah satu alumni sekolah ini. Pada jam kejadian, aku sedang keliling lorong yang sepi" Kata seseorang yang bernama Kunisue Watare itu

"Ada yang bisa membuktikannya?" kata Inspektur Megure

"sayangnya tidak ada.." Kata seseorang bernama Kunisue itu

"Kau berasal dari Jepang?" Kata Shinichi kepada Kunisue

"ya. Aku dari Jepang, tapi ibuku berasal dari Spanyol.. makanya logatku agak aneh.. karena logat Jepang-Spanyol jarang ada" jawab wanita bernama Kunisue

"Baiklah! Selanjutnya kau! Yang berada di sebelah Kunisue!" Kata inspektur sambil menunjuk orang yang di sebelah Kunisue

"baiklah, namaku Mike Nakahase. Aku kesini karena ada keperluan dengan pak kepala sekolah untuk merayakan acara kembalinya si Detektif itu" kata seseorang yang bernama Mike Nakahase

"Jadi, kau tahu rencana itu ya? Oh iya.. kau keturunan Amerika ya?" kata Shinichi yang kembali menyelidiki tersangka

"ya aku tahu.. kami membicarakannya..., dan benar katamu aku keturunan Amerika" kata Nakahase yang menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi dengan singkat

"Nah! Yang terakhir kau!" Kata inspektur Megure sambil menunjuk tersangka terakhir

"Namaku Ledz Akao, aku keturunan Jerman, ayahku lahir di Jepang ibuku lahir di Jerman, aku sedang makan di restoran sebrang sekolah ini dan kebetulan aku mampir kesini, sebab. Disini ada temanku yang bekerja disini, tuh orangnya" kata seorang bernama Akao sambil menunjuk temannya

"Hm.. mereka semua tidak punya alibi ya?" kata Inspektur Megure

10 Menit Kemudian

'aku masih belum bisa mengerti kasus ini.. ah, sial! Seandainya ada petunjuk untuk memecahkan kasus ini!' batin Shinichi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Shinichi. Ternyata setelah diseleidiki, di dekat korban ada jejak darah yang terputus" bisik Inspektur Megure

"apa? Apa benar inspektur?" Shinichi terkejut mendengar perkataan inspektur tadi 'kalau begini.. itu pasti masih tertinggal pada tersangka.. pasti dia belum menyadarinya.. itu adalah bukti yang kuat, sekarang.. aku tinggal mencari cara untuk melakukan trik pembunuhan ruang tertutup ini..' batin Shinichi sambil senyum

"i—iya.." jawab inspektur Megure menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi yang pertama

'hm.. kalau begini mungkin aku harus mengingat-ngingat kejadian sebelum pak kepala sekolah terbunuh.. hm.. oh iya! Waktu itu kan! Dari bawah terlihat! Itu!.. dan arti pesan kematian itu.. aku sudah tahu artinya.. mungkin pelakunya adalah dia!' batin Shinichi dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya

5 Menit Kemnudian:

"Sepertinya penyelidikan sampai disini! Kita lanjutkan besok!" Kata inspektur Megure sambil ingin pergi dari TKP

"jangan inspektur! Jika penyelidikan dilanjutkan besok, maka pelaku akan menghilangkan semua buktinya dan terlepas dari tuduhan.. itu tak boleh dibiarkan!" kata Shinichi dengan senyum di wajahnya

"ja, jadi.. kau sudah tahu pelakunya?" Kata inspektur Megure dengan semangat sambil tersenyum

"ya.. pelakunya adalah.. kau.. Mike Nakahase!" kata Shinichi dengan bangga sambil menunjuk Mike

"hei! Aku tau kau detektif! Tapi jangan asal menunduh! Memang kau punya bukti? Dan, bagaimana caraku melakukan pembunuhan ini? Lalu apa arti pesan yang ditinggalkan kakek itu?" kata Mike dengan panik dan keringat deingin yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya

"itu mudah saja.. dari pesan yang ditinggalkan pak kepala sekolah 'vier – tres' dia sudah memberi tahu kita cara memcahkannya dengan menulis 'Berlin – Barcelona' jadi, Berlin itu adalah kota Jerman dan berarti kata 'vier' itu bahasa Jerman yang artinya 4. Barcelona adalah kota di Spanyol.. jadi 'Tres' itu adalah Bahasa Spanyol.. artinya3. Jadi, pesan yang dimaksud pak kepala sekolah adalah 4-3. Huruf ke 4 adalah D dan huruf ke 3 adalah C, jadi artinya adalag DC" kata Shinichi yang menjelaskan analisisnya itu didepan semua orang yang menyaksikannya

"hei! Hei! Apa artinya DC itu? Dan kenapa kalau pesan itu DC berarti itu mengarah padaku?" Kata sMike yang mencoba menepis tuduhan Shinichi padanya

"kau tak tahu DC? Pak kepala sekolah yang ilmu sosialnya tinggi pasti memaksudkan DC itu adalah singkatan, kepanjangannya 'District of Columbia' kau tahu apa kota yang memakai singkatan District of Columbia? Kota itu adalah Washington D.C yang merupakan ibukota dari negara 'Amerika' kau kan keturunan amerika kan?"kata Shinichi yang melanjutkan analisisnya di depan semua orang

"terus.. kalau begitu bagaimana cara aku membunuhnya?" kata Mike yang kembali mencoba menepis tuduhan Shinichi kepadanya

"itu juga mudah.. dari luar terlihat sebelah jendela yang terbuka dan yang sebelahnya tertutup kan? Kau bersembunyi dijendela yang tertutup itu agar tidak terlihat dari luar dan memakai baju yang sama dengan warna gorden yang menutupi jendela itu dari depan.." Lanjut Shinichi menjelaskan analisisnya itu

"kalu begitu Shinichi, kenapa pak kepala sekolah tidak membuka jendela yang satu lagi?" tanya inspektur Megure yang memotong analisis Shinichi

"wajar saja dia tidak akan membukanya, sebab.. kau mengirimkan surat tanpa nama yang kau selipkan di pintu ruangan kepala sekolah itu tulisannya 'jangan buka jendela sebelah kiri, jendela itu rusak, sangat berbahaya!' jika kita melihat surat seperti itu.. kita tidak akan melarangnya kan?karena menjamin keselamatan kita.." lanjut Shinichi menjelaskan analisisnya yang hapir selesai

"ka, kalau begitu.. apa buktinya?" kata Mike yang berkeringat dingin dan panik

"bukti? Jelas masih ada.. di kaos kakimu.. di dekat kroban ada jipratan darah yang terputus kan? Kau pasti membuka sepatumu untuk mengendap-ngendap di belakang korban dan memukulnya.. setlah kau selesai memukulnya, kau kembali berjalan ke jendela dan tanpa sadar kau menginjak darah itu dan kembali bersembunyi di jendela, setelah Ran berteriak dan orang-orang kesini kau berbaur dengan mereka, kau tidak akan ketahuan sebab, semua pandangan pasti terarah pada pak kepala sekolah yang terbunuh.. kalau kau tidak bersalah, coba tunjukan kaos kakimu?" kata Shinichi yang mengakhiri analisinya yang sempurna itu

Sang tersangka atau sekarang bisa disebut sebagai pembunuh itupun membuka sepatunya dan menunjukkan kaos kakinya, dan ternyata benar disana ada darah merah si pelakupun menyerah dan salut kepada analisis detektif muda itu, lalu Shinichi hanya tersenyum sambil memnadang pelaku yang dibwa ke mbil polisi itu dan segera dihukum

**-THE END-**

nah! Gimana bagus gak? Gomen kalo penjelasan analisisnya kurang bagus.. aku kan gak sejago Aoyama-sensei..

Reviewnya ya!


End file.
